Throughout history, armies returning from "lost wars" have created social upheaval at home. Several national surveys already suggest significant institutional maladjustment among veterans of the Indochina war; numerous small-scale studies indicate a lack of psychosocial integration among them as well. Both sets of findings are highly controversial, since no adequate study has yet been undertaken specifically to examine the effects of the war on a national sample of these men. The present study will focus on the entire cohort of American males eligible for military service during the war years of the Vietnam era (August 1964-January 1973). Veterans, resisters, deserters, and "evaders" (those who avoided service other than by active resistance) will make up the samples stratified for age, race, and education, and drawn from four American cities that offer maximal potential for studying contextual effects. Veterans will also be stratified for Vietnam/non-Vietnam and combat/non-combat service. 480 initial interviews (split between veterans and non-veterans) will provide life history profiles and measures for two main indices: institutional adjustment and psychosocial integration. An additional 32 clinical interviews, keyed to the typology generated by the initial findings on adjustment and integration will provide in-depth data generalizable to the entire sample. Data analysis will explore the relationship between background/experience and the two indices of adjustment. Procedures will include various quantifiable techniques, as well as qualitative analyses of in-depth interviews. A social and psychological index of adjustment, as well as work history, race relations, networks and various clinical variables will be major social variables.